Alien Childhood
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Well I have begun to collect so many Cassie ficlets that I have decided to give them their own story. First few will be reposts of older ones, but we'll go new ones from there. They will still be in their old listings as well.
1. Tuffy

Title: Tuffy  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: Singularity a smidgen.  
Category: Gen  
Summary: Sam helps Cassie.  
Disclaimer: Not mine but I do now own all of SG-1 and Atlantis I just need to find the time to watch the rest of SGA and keep writing.  
Warnings: none

Challenge: Pic challenge: Of young child, chest and Teddy bear.

* * *

Cassie sat in the middle of her bed clutching a new teddy bear. After a while, she buried her face in the soft fur, staying like that for a moment, only to toss the bear on the other side of the room, before curling up and crying.

Sam, who had been watching this from the doorway, called, "Cassie are you all right?"

Her words were slightly muffled. "I told you, I miss Tuffy."

Crossing the room, Sam sat down and brushed the hair back from the little girl's face. "Who's Tuffy? You've drawn him in pictures haven't you?" she asked, afraid the little girl was asking for her pet.

Her voice sound sad and lost. "It doesn't matter. He's lost, and so are Mama and Papa. It gone. It's all gone and I'm all alone."

Tears filled Sam's eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you miss your home, but you're not alone here. I love you, Cassie, and I will never leave you-"

"Hey, Carter!" Jack called from the doorway.

Sam looked up. "Yes, sir?"

"It's ready. Why don't you bring the sprite to have a looksee? This is your surprise after all."

Sam got to her feet and wiped her eyes. "Cassie, do you want to come with me?"

Cassie sat up and nodded. "Is it ice cream?"

Smiling, Sam held out her hand. "No, but if you come you won't be disappointed, I promise."

Forcing a smile on her face, Cassie slipped her hand into Sam's, and they left the room together following Jack.

* * *

Making their way into Sam's lab, Cassie stopped suddenly and stared at the sight before her, her voice filled with wonder. "Where did you find that?"

"Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c went to Hanka and got it for you. The other night were talking about your mother's trunk and how it was full of memories. So I had them get it for you. I thought your'd want something of your mother's."

Cassie slowly crossed the room to the workbench and sat down on one of the stools. She ran her hands over the delicately carved chest. "Papa made this for Mama as his wedding gift. It held all of her treasures."

The lid creaked slowly as it opened, and the smell of cedar filled the room. Reaching inside, Cassie began to remove various items. A beautiful blue dress and a white linen veil, a few different wooden toys, necklaces and other trinkets, what looked to be a few pieces of baby clothing, and then last of all - a bear-like toy made of real fur. In places he was bald, but Cassie immediately clutched the toy to her chest as if he was the most perfect thing she'd ever seen.

"Just before _it_ happened, Mama told me I had to put him away, and that I was a big girl and he was a child's toy. She put him in the chest with her treasures. She told me one day that he would be mine. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

She laid the bear down and lifted the dress to her nose. "I can still smell her. My mother wore this on the day she married my father." She laid the dress and veil back in the chest. Next she picked up the trinkets and the toys, and placed them back in as well, but she kept out the bear.

Looking up at Jack, she smiled. "Thank you for bringing me this. It means a lot to me."

Gently she stroked the bear and then looked up at Sam, before jumping into her arms and presenting the bear. "This is Tuffy. Mama made for me when I was a baby. She saved all the bits of the skins she could while she carried me, so that I would have it when I was born."

Looking up at Sam, she smiled. "Thank you for finding him."

Sam held the little girl tight wishing that she could take her home, and that she could be this little girl's family, but the world needed her too. It was a hard choice to make, but she had let Janet file the paperwork to adopt Cassie.

She would step aside and make this world a better place, and make sure Cassie never lost her family again.

* * *

Wrote this one a few months ago, but I'd thought I'd share. Leave a review and make me smile :0)


	2. Snow

Title: Snow?

Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Drama  
Summary: Cassie's first snow  
Disclaimer:Not mine I know that.  
Warnings: none  
Challenge: 12 Days day 4: Winter Day

* * *

Cassie sat huddled in fear by her window, as the white stuff fell from the sky. What was it? She had never seen it before; did it mean that this world was ending too? She pushed herself further into the blankets hoping she wouldn't see this world die as well.

There was the smart click of heels as her new mother came down the hallway. Her pace was calm, and this helped Cassie to relax slightly. If Janet wasn't scared maybe everything was all right, but her feet continued down the hall toward the kitchen unaware of Cassie plight.

Then a few minutes later, the front door opened and closed. Janet's car started and drove away. Cassie was even more confused. Had Janet left her alone with no one to look after her; had her new mother grown tired of her?

Squeezing her eyes shut, the little girl fought back tears as she huddled under he blankets fearing the worst.

Finally, what seemed like hours later, she heard the front door open and Sam's voice call, "Cassie are you awake? Your mom let you sleep in today; the schools are closed because of the snow."

Hearing Sam's voice Cassie couldn't contain the sob. She threw off the blankets and ran.

* * *

Sam closed the front door and turned to find a sobbing girl rushing towards her. She caught the emotional bundle in her arms. "Cass, what's wrong?"

Cassie's words rushed out, almost tripping over each other. "Mom left me. The world is ending and she left me behind."

Gently, Sam brushed back Cassie's hair, saddened by the little girl's words. "Oh, honey, Earth is just fine. We never thought about it, didn't you get snow on Hanka?"

The small red-head shook her head. Sam led Cassie back to her room, picked up yesterday's discarded clothing, and helped Cassie into them. "It's only snow. Come with me, I'll show you."

Sam held out her hand to Cassie. Hesitantly, Cassie put her hand in Sam's.

Leading the still reluctant girl down the hallway to the front door, Sam pulled a purple snow suit from the closet and helped Cassie dress in the unfamiliar clothing.

Once Sam was similarly attired; she led the way out into the show. At first, the two of them stood on the front step watching the gentle flakes fall. The Sam took Cassie's hand and removed her glove, holding the small hand out into the falling show.

A few flakes settled on Cassie's hand and melted. "It only frozen water!" Cassie exclaimed as more flakes landed there and turned to liquid.

Slowly, she took a step off the porch and tested her footing on the snow, before she gathered a handful letting it fall through her fingers. Then she began to play, rolling around in the snow enjoying the softness while Sam looked on.

Seeing Cassie's fear turn to joy made Sam's day. In the next hours or so, she showed Cassie how to make a snowman and then after lunch they went sledding.

For that one day, Sam could pretend that she had the courage to claim Cassie for her own and they were a happy family.

* * *

That's all for now I still have to go back and write day 1. It's coming soon.


	3. Green Pinches

Title: Green Pinches  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Gen/Kidfic  
Summary: Cassie's first St. Pat's didn't go so well.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Written for StargateDrabbles Challenge: #110 Luck 'O the Irish: **Four words:** Jig, Leprechauns, bagpipes, Patrick**-Bonus: **Parade. (I felt like writing a Cassie fic for this one as well so here it is.)

**~0o0o0~**

Cassie stormed in the front door slamming it hard behind her. She took one look into the living room and saw Janet. "I hate school. I'm never going back there!" Then she burst into tears and ran up the stairs to her room and that door banged shut as well.

Janet slowly got to her feet and walked up the stairs, trying to figure out what had gone wrong this time. Cassie had only been at school for a month and a half and it was still a bit of a culture shock for her. This kinda thing happened once or twice a week.

Knocking softly on the door she asked, "Cas, can I come in?"

"No you can't. I was humiliated today. They all hate me, because I'm different and they all know it. All that stuff about leprechauns and shamrocks was just a reason to be mean to me. What kind of holiday is it when you have to pinch people. Then we had an assembly and this man played the bagpipes. It sounded like someone was killing a cat."

Realizing what had happened Janet opened the door and saw that Cassie was wearing a blue shirt with her blue jeans and sighed. "Cassie, they weren't being mean, not really. They probably didn't know that you didn't understand. It's just a silly tradition that if you don't wear green on St. Patrick's day you get pinched. Next year I'll make sure I remember."

Shaking her head Cassie yelled, "It's just a silly holiday. I refuse to celebrate it again. I won't go to school on St. Patrick's Day next year!"

Crossing the room, Janet sat down on the bed rubbing Cassie's back. "I have no idea where it came from but people just do it. I'm sorry it was my fault. Can you forgive me?

With her face buried in her pillow Cassie said, "Then there was this boy, Johnny Miller and he pinched me the most. Every time I turned around on the playground he was there pinching me."

Janet smiled pulling Cassie's hair back from her face. "Do you think that he might have another reason for pinching you?"

Cassie sat up grabbing her pillow and Janet put her arm around her. The girl let out a sniff and said, "I guess and he's kinda cute. He did tell me he liked my read hair yesterday."

Pulling the pillow out of Cassie's arms Janet whacked her with it. Then Cassie grabbed her other one and it deteriorated into a pillow fight.

A few minutes later the two of the collapsed on Cassie's bed and Janet got an idea. "Shall we grab Sam and head over to the Irish Club. There is a dance and a parade later today. You can get changed into something green, so no more pinching. If we can get the Colonel to come he can teach you to do a jig."

Cassie grinned. "Okay mom. That sounds like fun, but can I we go pick up that green sweater we saw at the mall last week. It would look really nice with my jean skirt and I can wear it tomorrow for Johnny."

Janet got to her feet and ruffled Cassie's hair. "I'll think about it. Now go wash your face and get ready while I make some calls."

With a huge smile on her face, Cassie ran out of the room and Janet knew that Cassie would be just fine.

* * *

On Friday this one will be come a collection of Kidfics, called Little Gatters and I'll be posting one a week or so I hope.


	4. Frist Day, First Friends

Title: First Day, First Friends

Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: It takes place a little bit after Singularity  
Category: Gen/kidfic  
Summary: Jack meets Cassie after her first day of school and gives her a little help.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for betaing this one.

Challenge: None, this started out as one thing and turned into another but I liked it.

* * *

I stand on the playground waiting for Cassie. It's the end of her first day of school and I know the kid will have a bit of a culture shock. I have Colonel with me, the dog that I bought Cassie when she was allowed to leave the mountain.

Stretching the truth, I told her that it was a rule that every Earth kid had to have a dog and it's something that I firmly believe. It was the only disagreement that Sara and I ever had about Charlie. She hated dogs and wouldn't let me get one for Charlie, so when Cassie came on the scene I didn't ask, I just gave it to her.

I realize now that I should have asked Janet about the dog, but she was a good sport about the mutt and let him stay.

The bell rings and I see Cassie rush out the building. I can tell she's looking for Janet or Sam, but the ladies got caught up at the SGC and I volunteered to pick up our little red haired scamp.

She sees me, waves and then charges across the playground, skidding to a stop right in in front of me. "Jack, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong with Janet or Sam?"

Seeing the panic in her eyes, I crouch down to her level. "Nothing's wrong. They just got tied up at the SGC and so I volunteered to come and get you. I thought we'd celebrate the fact that you are now an official Earth kids doing Earth things, like going to school and making friends."

Cassie looks down at the ground and shifts the gravel around with her toe. "No one talked to me, Jack. They all seemed to know that I was different and they don't like me."

I tip her chin up so that she looks up at him. "Well did you try to talk to them?"

She tries to look down again as she shakes her head, but I wouldn't let her. "Cassie look at me."

Slowly she move her gaze to meet mine . "I'm scared Jack. What if they don't talk to me?"

Arching my brow at her, I say. "Well if you don't try, chances are neither will they." So I held out my hand to her. "Come on let's meet some kids. I'm sure they'll love Colonel."

Cassie smiles as she takes my hand. "If you're with me, Jack, I'm never scared."

I take off my sunglasses and place them on her head. "Take these and I'll always be with you."

Her smile got even bigger and she marched back on to the playground and began to make friends.


	5. Easter Disaster!

Title: Easter Disaster!

Author: KellethMetheus

Series: Alien Childhood: A Cassie Fic  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Gen, kidfic  
Summary: Cassie's first Easter dinner doesn't go well.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: It's not betaed I didn't have time.

Thanks to Alimoo1971 for her request for this one.

Challenge: #13 Stargatekiddrabbles: Your character has to take their little one to a formal function. Wedding? Christening? Formal sit down dinner? Your choice.

* * *

Janet hated these things with a passion and the fact that she was at a formal Easter dinner at her sister in -law's, made it all worse. Martha, Janet shuddered at the other woman's name, was just like her name sake, Martha Stewart. In fact the woman's house looked like the crafty woman's magazine had thrown up all over it.

Sure Janet was a doctor but that mattered nothing to Martha, Janet was a divorced and until Cassie had come along, she had no children either, in Martha's eyes a failure. But no matter how Janet felt about the woman, she was family and so here she and Cassie were, all dolled up for this dinner that really neither of them wanted to be at.

Janet lifted her hand to knock on the door and she looked over at Cassie. The little girl did look beautiful in her Easter dress and matching hair bows. They had searched everywhere until they had found the nice mint green dress that didn't make the little girl look ill as the pastel colors tended too, because of her red hair.

Cassie smiled weakly at Janet and her mother wondered if she was feeling a bit nervous about meeting her new cousins. "Why could we have gone to Sam's for dinner it sounded like way more fun. I don't know anyone other than you and what if they're mean? Besides I might mess up or forget how I supposed to act."

Dropping down to Cassie's eye level Janet said, "I love you Cas. You're a special girl right now and you will be no matter what happens. If you do make a mistake, it's all right."

The girl nodded and said nothing, but managed a faint smile. Taking Cassie's hand Janet grabbed the door knocker that sat in the center of the spring wreath on the door.

0o0o0

The door flew open and immediately they were tossed to the lions, amid the chaos. Cassie was escorted to the play room to meet her cousins. Martha tossed all the names out and soon Cassie was so mixed up she didn't even try to remember them.

In the end she chose a spot in the corner wishing she was back at Sam's with the rest of the team in stead of here, alone.

All the other kids just ignored her and Cassie did the same to them. From her matching purse, she pulled out the book Sam had given her. She had just started to try and decipher the words when a hand grabbed the book away from her.

"This is a baby book? Why are you reading it?" On of the boy cousins tautened her with the her book holding it just out of her reach. "Are you a baby, _Cassie_?"

Cassie jumped and tried to get it from him. "Give it back. It's mine."

The boy just put his hand on her head and pushed her to the floor. Cassie hit the floor hard and she bit her lip trying not to cry. She had lived through so much and she wouldn't let these other children see her cry. She drew a deep breath, getting slowly to her feet.

She grabbed the boys other arm and twisted it behind his back as Sam had taught her. "Give me my book back." Her voice was calm and hard.

The boy dropped the book and backed away, in fact everyone backed away. It was then that Martha came into the room and called everyone to dinner.

Cassie was seated with the rest of the children and they slowly began to eat. She could hear them whispering about her but it didn't matter, these people didn't matter. She was special her mom said so and they just weren't important.

Martha filled her plate with ham and scallop potatoes. It all looked very good but the more Cassie ate the more queasy she became. She hoped it would be all right and she began to eat slower.

But then the inevitable happened. Cassie tried to find a bathroom but the house was too unfamiliar. IN the end, she didn't make it before she threw up in the hallway, all over one of Martha's beautiful rugs. All though she fought hard not to, she started to cry, ashamed at what she had done and the fact the tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Martha was the first to find her and began screaming at Cassie, calling her horrible names. Martha was about to grab Cassie and shake her when Janet appeared. Without waiting to see anymore, Janet scooped Cassie up in her arms and walked calmly out of the house and didn't look back.

She drove quietly, while Cassie sat slumped in the seat beside her. Cassie said nothing until she asked Janet to pull over because she had to throw up again. This time Cassie emptied her stomach leaving a large puddle on the ground and Janet noticed that it was mostly brown.

Rubbing Cassie's back. "How much chocolate did Jack let you eat?"

"He didn't let me. Jack, Sam and Daniel each gave me a bunny, but I ate all of them. They let me have a few bites of one of them, but when we got home I ate the rest of them and Colonel he had some too."

"Well I hope you learned your lesson about being a pig?" Janet asked as she helped Cassie back into the car.

"Yes, ma'am. I have. I never had chocolate before it tasted so good, but I won't ever do that again. I'm sorry that I ruined your dinner, I know it was important to you."

Janet didn't hesitate to pull Cassie into her arms." It doesn't matter in fact I'm going to thank you. I don't think we'll be invited there again and I don't feel bad at all. We'll spend holidays with SG-1, I think we'll have a much better time."

After getting Cassie settled into the car, Janet climbed into her own seat. Yep, it was time to quit trying to live up to everyone's standard. She was doing just fine and she didn't need anyone to pull her down.

With a smile on her face Janet dialed Sam. "Hey, you guys eaten yet, because Cassie and me have an open calender now. Can we come over?" There was a pause while she listened for the answer. "Good we'll be there in an hour, don't worry about holding dinner, we're fine with left overs."

Hanging up the phone she starting the car with a smile on her face as she and Cassie headed home to their real family.

* * *

Happy Easter Everyone. I hope to update this once a week but we'll see if I can keep it up.


	6. Cassie's First Birthday

Title: Cassie First Birthday  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Gen Kidfic  
Summary: Cassie's not sure what to do with her first birthday present.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1

Challenge: #45 Birthday Gifts

* * *

Cassie sat on her bed staring a the thing in her hand. It was a present from Jack for what he called a birthday. He'd smiled at her and said that since she didn't know when her birthday was in relation to the Earth Calender and the Hankan one, he picked a day, today.

She had ripped it open, feeling a rush of joy. She loved Jack's presents, they always were something she wanted, but she just didn't know it yet. She looked down at the object but this time she wasn't sure.

She picked up the book opening it, she looked through the pages. The pictures, what few there were, made no sense to her and the strange symbols had no meaning either.

Feeling odd, she had thanked Jack and given him a hug before retreating to her room, feeling very out of place.

Once in her room with the door shut Cassie tried once again to make sense of the book and it's pictures - but she couldn't. Angry and frustrated, Cassie lifted the book and was about to throw it across the room, when there was a knock at the door.

Sam slipped inside and immediately noticed Cassie's pose. Without a word Sam crossed the room and sat down beside the girl.

Feeling ashamed, Cassie lowered her arm and placed the book back in her lap once more.

Sitting there silently Sam waited for Cassie to speak, but when he didn't, Sam asked, "What's wrong?"

At first Cassie just shrugged staring down at the book, but Sam continued to push and Cassie replied, "I don't understand what I'm supposed to do with this. Janet bought me some other books and I can understand what's happening in them because of the pictures but this one, there just aren't enough pictures for me to tell what is going on."

"Did anyone on your planet read?" Sam asked kindly. Seeing the blank look on Cassie's face she asked another way, "Did anyone copy down stories or trade deals? Keep records?"

Cassie shook her head. "Well then, I just have to read this to you until you learn how. Janet and I will get started but before then I'll read you the first chapter and get you acquainted with Anne, she's a red headed orphan as well."

Sam and Cassie settled back against the head board opening the book. As Sam read Anne Shirley became real to Cassie and she felt a desire to learn to read the funny symbols too. Promising herself that no matter what it took she would be able to read the words before Sam or Janet finished the book.

* * *

There you go. I hope to have one ready next week as well Janet takes her to Ikea!


	7. Sundae Mondays

Title:Sundae Monday  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: It takes place a little bit after Singularity  
Category: Gen/kidfic  
Summary: Jack sneaks some contraband into Cassie.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1.

Challenge: None, but I got the idea from Alimoo1971. This one is for you!

I haven't posted to this story for a while but I plan to write a few more. I've been busy trying to finish up some of the projects I have hanging over my head. Got a few out of the way, but still have more to complete. Sigh it never ends, but I should have a little more freedom soon.

* * *

I look down the hallway to make sure the coast is clear and then I dart down the hallway with my contraband. I know that if I get caught, I'll be in big trouble so I wait for the nurse and three airmen to pass before I slip out of my hiding spot.

Making sure the way is clear, I make a break for it. I'm almost there when I hear Janet's voice, but before she can spot me, I duck into Cassie's room.

Cassie looks up from her coloring, surprised. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you. Have you had this yet?" From behind my back, I pull out my surprise and show her, but she just stares at it unsure.

Crossing the room, I sit down beside her, holding out a spoon. "Take a taste."

I put the bowl in her lap. "This is a sundae. It has chocolate topping with sprinkles and there is a little bit of healthy, because it's got a banana. Take a bite."

Cassie just pokes the ice cream with her finger. "I don't know, it looks scary and it's cold and squishy."

With a sigh, I pick up the spoon and take bite. "See it's yummy." I hold up a bite for her. Hesitantly, she opens her mouth and takes a taste.

Her eyes light up as she closes her mouth around it. "This is yummy. Can I eat it all."

I smile. "Yep, I brought it all for you."

She inhales the whole bowl and then licks the remains from the dish. She smiles at me with ice cream on her nose. "This is the best thing ever, thank you, Jack."

I hear a rustling outside the room and Sam comes in carrying Cassie's dinner and I know that we're busted. Smiling at her I grab the empty bowl and hide it behind my back. She looks at me funny and then she asks, "Jack, what's going on?"

She looks at me then at Cassie. Her eyes narrow as she see the evidence of the sundae on Cassie's nose. Grabbing my arm she pulls me to the side. "Colonel, did you bring Cassie ice cream?"

I know we're busted so I come clean. "I did. Whatcha going to do about it?"

Sam smiles. "Nothing actually, I was bringing some for her. I thought she deserved a treat. I was going to give her supper backwards after all it is Monday. In my house before mom died we had Sundae Mondays and I thought Cassie would enjoy the tradition."

Grabbing a bowl from the tray, I smile and sit down beside Cassie holding out her original spoon. Carter sits on the other side with her own bowl. "Shall we have seconds?"

She nods and scoops a huge spoonful. Talking with her mouthful she says, "Sam, Jack, this is the best. Can we do this again?"

Sam and I don't say a word, but we decide that Sundae Monday would be a tradition, no matter where Cassie ends up, we'll make sure of it.


	8. Not So Thankful

Title: Not So Thankful

Author: KellethMetheus

Spoilers: none except may the end of Singularity

Category: Gen/Kidfic-canon kid

Summary: Cassie's first Thanksgiving doesn't go well.

Warnings: none

Challenge: #120: Gobble, Gobble, Toil and Trouble

* * *

I sit down at the table starting at the monstrous meal on the table. There is enough food to feed my village for a week and we are expected to eat it all in one sitting. Daniel lifts the knife and begins to cut the large bird. I've never seen anything like that, it's scary. It's too big, the game birds my father brought home weren't half that size.

But there is a rich aroma coming from it and it smells so good, all of it does, but I can't help thinking of my family, the other one, the one that died.

My ma was going to have a baby, I was going to be a big sister. I was so excited I'd been the only child for so long and I was lonely. It was a cause to celebrate, when the baby came we were going to have a big party. Then everyone got sick and I was all alone with only their corpses. I waited and waited to die, because everyone else did, why didn't I die too, no one can give me a straight answer on that. It had something to do with my heart. Does that mean I have a bad heart? Am I evil?

We're all joining hands and I do so, glad to hid my tears as I bow my head like the others are doing.

Jack's talking about how thankful we should be at this time of year, but what do I have to be thankful about? Everyone I knew and loved is dead and I'm here in this strange new world without a home.

I look over at Sam, she's hiding work under the table trying to get some report or another read. She said that she loves me, but I know she won't be my mom. She can't she's too busy saving the world, to save me. They've been talking about a few families that might take me but nothing has happened yet.

My sudo home is a concrete cave in a mountain where there is no one else my age. I'm alone in a sea of adults, just like now. The food tastes like ashes in my mouth but I force myself to eat. Everyone else is happy. Jack has taken Sam's papers and he's ordered her to enjoy the day, no more work.

I watch everyone else, they laugh and talk, except for Teal'c. He sits there beside me, watching the others as I do. From the expression on his face, I know he's feeling a bit of what I am. We're both strangers here, celebrating holidays and doing things we don't understand.

He catches my gaze and grasps my hand. "Things will get easier with time, Cassandra."

Nodding, I try to control the rush of emotions but I can't stand it anymore. Pushing back my chair I run. I have no idea where, I just need to get away from here, to outrun my grief and pain.

Car horns blare as I dart out into the street and almost get hit by a car, but I don't care, I can't stop. My feet pound on the ground but I have no idea where I am or where I'm going. Behind me, I can hear someone following me but I dart into a park and make my way through the trees, weaving in and out trying to escape my past and lack of a future.

I trip on a root and tumble to the ground face first in the leafy ground. Sobbing, I pound the ground, hating myself and the fact that I lived. Why couldn't I have died with them, why did Nirrti choose me? Was I that bad of a child? I tried to do what ma asked but there were times when I hid and played in the creek instead of weeding like I should have. Then there was that other time….

"Hush Cassie." Strong arms lift me up and although I fight they don't let me go. "Cassandra, you have done nothing wrong."

Ashamed, I look down at the ground. "Even if I broke the law and I did a bad thing?"

Jack lifts my chin with his finger. "What did you do?"

My eyes fill with tears once more. "I went into the forest. I was chasing a bird, I'd never seen one like it before, it was pretty. I wanted to draw it, so I could give mother a present for the baby. I found Nirrti in the forest and she saw me. I knew I was in trouble so I ran. I never told anyone what I'd done, but the next day my father fell sick, the whole village followed. Everyone but me, I killed them."

He pulled me back into his arms. "It's harder to survive than it is to die. I know, I lost someone too. They would want you to live Cass. They loved you very much."

Jack, he's the one who followed. I'm surprised because he's been a bit distant since I've been allowed to stay. Sometimes he looks at me and I see a sadness in his eyes.

Pulling back I look up at him. "Who did you lose?"

His voice is gruff and filled with emotion. "Charlie? My little boy, he died a the day before Thanksgiving a few years ago. I still miss him."

Wiping my nose on my sleeve, I ask, "What happened? Did he die or did his mom leave you?"

Leaning back against a tree, Jack picked up a leaf and began to shred it. "Well Charlie died and then my wife left, well we left each other. There was so much pain when Charlie died, it just tore us apart, but poppet don't let that happen to you. Cassie, you have your whole life ahead of you, don't let survivor's guilt weigh you down."

I frown. "What's that?" I choose my own leaf and begin to tear it apart throwing the pieces into the wind watching them drift away.

"It's when people think it's wrong that they are alive when other people have died. It's what you're feeling now, I can't make it better but I hope this will help."

He took both my hands. "We all love you and I want you to come back with me. You are a beautiful girl with a bright future. What happened wasn't your fault. Nirrti was going to do what she did long before you went into the woods. There was nothing you could have done."

He got to his feet and tugged on my hands. "Now if we hurry back there should be some pie left, if Teal'c didn't eat it all."

I let him lead me back through the woods. "Jack?"

"Yes, Cass?"

"Will I ever have a home again? I mean other than a concrete cave?"

I hear him chuckle. "Actually I think there was something about that. Why don't we head back to my house and find out. I'm sure Colonel, that mutt has eaten his fill of your plate that hit the floor when you left."

"Sorry Jack. I'll clean it up."

He ruffled my hair. "No worries, you new mom took care of it."

We're at his porch now and I stop. "What do you mean, my new mom?"

He opens the screen door. "Why don't you go inside and find out."

Scared I walk inside only to be enveloped in a warm loving hug. It feels so good and the woman holding me smells like spices I don't know. Her two warm hands cradle my face. "Cassie, I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I won't Dr. Fraiser. I'm sorry." I try to escape her arms looking for the woman who would be my mother. I don't see anyone around and I look back at Jack who now stands in the doorway. Lifting his hand he points at Janet and my eyes go big.

"You're my new mother?"

Tears fill her eyes. "If you'll have me, Cassie. Would you like to come live with me and be my little girl?"

My throat is clogged with emotion and I can only nod. I never thought about Janet. I'm enveloped in another hug and I don't ever want to let go and for the first time today I'm thankful.

* * *

I love to write and I have written for many fandoms over the years if you like what you see take a look at my page by Googling my penname and you'll find my site with all my stories archived and easy to find. Thanks for reading and I hope you will leave a review.


End file.
